The Newtype: Challia Bull
The Newtype: Challia Bull is the thirty-ninth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on December 29, 1979 and in North America on September 12, 2001. Synopsis Solomon is now being held as a base by the Earth Federation Forces who plan to use it as a significant foothold for its invasion of the Zeon homeland. General Revil arrives at Solomon. Suddenly a bizarre incident occurs, as numerous Federation vessels and mobile suits are shot down, with no enemy in sight. The attack is from Lalah and her mobile armor Elmeth, which is stationed along with Char's Gelgoog a far distance from Solomon on a remote asteroid. Char is amazed at Lalah's powers. By simply signaling with her thoughts, Lalah destroys another Federation vessel, right nearby White Base. On White Base Bright asks for the enemy's location but Marker tells him they are unable to track it. Mirai says it seems like something out there is calling them. Fraw tells Bright that White Base is ordering to be changed to combat status 1. Bright orders the Gundam, Guncannon and G-Fighter to take off. Hayato tells the children to bring him his spacesuit and that he is better and able to head out. Bright is concerned about Sayla considering the recent events. White Base's mobile suits take off. An explosion occurs right near Gundam. Amuro has a strange sensation, feeling as if something is calling him. He senses a light off in the distance and wonders what it is. Amuro has a strange senstation and starts seeing strange lights, with Lalah at the epicenter of it. Amuro heads towards where the Elmeth is. Lalah is tired, but tells Char she can keep going. Char says she has had enough for today and can rest for a while. the Elmeth and Gelgoog take off, along with some accompanying Rick Doms. Amuro arrives at the asteroid but Zeon's forces as well as the strange feeling are gone. At the Zeon homeland, Gihren calls for Challia Bull, an officer who had just returned from Jupiter. Gihren believes in Challia's newtype abilities and has had a report prepared which he provides to Challia. Challia can sense that he will be assigned to Kycilia without Gihren needing to say a word. Gihren tells him that Kycilia has a new mobile armor being attuned to his abilities. Gihren asks Challia to deeply think why he's being sent to serve under Kycilia as he departs. Challia departs on the Dolos carrier and heads towards to Granada]. Kycilia decides to have Challia assigned to the Braw Bro with Lt. Simus and says that if he shows more abilities than Lalah, he will take over as the Elmeth pilot. Challia heads into the Braw Bro and then it launches. On the Zanzibar, Char asks Dr. Flanagan about why Lalah is feeling tired. He says that he should be able to fix things but she won't be able to control the Elmeth's bits from as far a distance. Lalah says she should be ready to fight again soon and Char tells her to not be too overconfident. Lalah says she's concerned about Challia Bull and that his interests are not in the best interest of Char. Char says its not her concern. The Braw Bro reaches the Zanzibar. Challia Bull and Simus report to Char and meet Lalah. Simus is mystified by Lalah and claims its her attire. Challia says Lalah is sending out a strong pulse. Char asks what kind of pulse he is getting from him. Challlia says Char should try to be more broad minded. The two shake hands. Char tells Challia that he believes the Gundam pilot is a Newtype as well and that the Federation has already sent out Newtypes to fight. On White Base, Mirai is surprised to see Hayato is up. Amuro is working on analyzing the Gundam's systems, which he says have a tendency to overheat. Challia heads out on the Braw Bro, insisting that he wanted to test it. Char tells Lalah he won't let her head out on the Elmeth again until its been modified. Sayla invites Bright to her room and admits to Bright that Char is her older brother. Sayla says the White Base means too much for her and that she wants to stop her brother's irrational beliefs. Sayla gives Bright the gold from Char, saying that she wants it to be shared among the White Base crew. Solomon detects an enemy vessel approaching and requests help from White Base. Bright orders White Base's mobile suits to head out. Hayato heads out as well, wanting to make up for the time he's lost. Amuro heads out on Gundam and detects multiple enemies. He can tell that it isn't Lalah, but someone else. The Braw Bro approaches the Gundam. Challia realizes that the Gundam pilot can directly tell the difference between their position and Earth. The Braw Bro uses its shifting beam cannons to attack the Gundam. Amuro tries to avoid the blasts and finds that the Gundam is reacting too slowly. Challia believes the Gundam pilot must be a newtype so as to be able to avoid his attack. A blast narrowly misses the Guntank and Hayato believes there must be multiple mobile armors. Amuro tells the others to pull back. The Guncannon is hit and loses both its legs. Gundam continues to react too slow, but Amuro is able to predict Challia's moves and avoid the Braw Bro's attacks. He is able to hit one of the Braw Bro's beam cannons, but Gundam continues to overheat. Amuro senses where the Braw Bro is and heads towards it. He is able to attack it at close range and the Braw Bro is destroyed. Amuro realizes tha Gundam has been worked well past its breaking point and it can't keep up with him anymore. On the Zanzibar, Lalah tells Char she wants to head out on the Elmeth, but he tells her to not underestimate the Federation. Char also wants to honor the memory of Challia Bull. The Gundam returns to White Base, where they face a new predicament; the Gundam can no longer keep up with Amuro's reflexes. Trivia * This was the last episode of Mobile Suit Gundam to air on Cartoon Network's "Toonami" lineup due to the events of September 11, 2001. The network would air the final episode, Escape, during that year's "New Year's Evil" countdown. Staff *'Script:' Yu Yamamoto *'Unit Director:' Hiroshi Hisano *'Animation Director:' Kazuhiro Taga